


A Diamond Ring and a Camera

by voyagxr



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagxr/pseuds/voyagxr
Summary: Blitz wants to marry Rook, so he takes Rook out on a night filled with romance and uhm.. awkwardness.
Relationships: Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Kudos: 12





	A Diamond Ring and a Camera

Elias usually wasn’t the one for romantic dinners and such but this.. this was different. This was different because he was planning on doing a proposal. Elias and Julien have been dating for around two years, and Elias finally wanted to marry this beautiful Frenchman. There was so much about Julien that Elias loved; from his confident attitude to his soft appearance. Elias wanted it all! 

At the moment, Elias was currently at the mall with Monika, Emmanuelle, and Taina. They we’re currently in a clothing store making Elias try on clothes for the proposal. Elias was currently walking out of a dressing room, heading over to where the three girls were chilling and waiting for Elias. He was currently wearing a striped blue and white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The three looked up at him, all but Monika having pleasant smiles on their faces. 

“Elias, I’m gonna be honest with you. Those jeans do nothing great for your ass.”, Monika said bluntly. “Really? I think they make his legs look longer. And besides, I’m pretty sure Elias tops Julien.”, Emmanuelle replied. Taina snorted. “Yeah, I agree with Emma. I don’t think Julien is going to be staring at your ass the whole time, I bet he’s wholesome.”, Taina added. 

“I- why are we talking about who tops?”, Elias stammered. “Look, I’m just trying to look like a proper gentleman for him. I want him to love meeee!”, Elias added in goofily. “Ah, I see. Than ja, that outfit works.”, Monika said. And with that, Elias bought the outfit and they left the mall. 

~ 

Meanwhile, Julien was chilling in the GIGN common room back in their base. Currently sitting next to him was Gilles, who was paying attention to the television and not the stupid video Julien was currently watching on his phone. “Y’know, I talked with Elias yesterday.”, Gilles said out of the blue. That caught Julien’s attention. 

“Oh, what did he say?”, Julien asked, blue eyes looking up at the man next to him. “He wants to take you out on a date tomorrow night.”, Gilles replied. That’s when Julien got flustered and started covering his face to hide the bright pink blush on his pale cheeks. 

“Cute cute.”, Emmanuelle snickered as she walked into the GIGN common room to join Julien and Gilles. 

~

It was the next day and Elias was stressed the hell out. He was laying in his bed, covered head to toe in blankets. Elias hummed to himself, a certain tune. Ah, Fly Me To The Moon. He had heard that tune many times, and now he couldn’t get it out of his head. Suddenly, he was dragged away from his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door and the sound of that door opening. 

“Hello, Elias. Are you doing okay? Monika told me you’re stressed.”, Marius asked as he walked in, soft voice soothing to Elias. “Oh, yes I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”, Elias replied, voice cracking in nervousness. “Alright, just wanted to check up on you since Dom is being a dick again. Anyways, you up to play some TF2 with Dom and I later?”, Marius asked. “Oh, I can’t. I have a date to attend.”, Elias replied. “Oh? With Julien I assume? How sweet. When are you going to propose to him?”, Marius asked curiously. 

“Tonight.”, Elias replied. 

~

“So where’re you going?”, Gustave asked Julien curiously as Julien put on a white long sleeved button up shirt and some slacks. Julien looked back at Gustave, blue eyes focused on nothing in particular. “I’m going to some French restaurant downtown with Elias.”, Julien replied as he gently combed his kinda fluffy brown hair. “Ooooh is that so~? How cute. Make sure to use protection.”, Olivier giggled, raising an eyebrow. “Olivier!”, Gilles snapped. “I meant armor plates since he loves them oh so much!”, Olivier replied, face bright red and clearly horrible at lying. “Oh..”, Emmanuelle quietly sounded. 

“Elias is going to pick me up at six o’ clock tonight, thirty minutes.”, Julien said to the others in the room. “How do I look?”, Julien asked them quietly, a sheepish expression on his face. “You look handsome. I’m sure Elias would love how you look.”, Emmanuelle smiled at Julien, gently ruffling his hair. “I agree with Emma, you do look nice.”, Gilles added. 

Julien than said a quick thanks and walked out of the room, heading over to his own bedroom. He laid down in his bed, snuggling close to the blankets and pillows. Julien was nervous as hell. He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins, causing his body to shake a bit. Julien muttered to himself, not even seeing that Elias was currently spamming his phone with messages. 

When Julien heard one more ding, he groaned and sat back up, picking his phone up. “..oh.”, Julien sounded quietly before getting up and walking out of the GIGN area of the base, heading outside where Elias was waiting in his car. Quiet music played from the radio of Elias’ car, making the atmosphere in the car quite romantic. 

Julien sat down in the passenger side seat, smiling at Elias. “You look cute tonight, darling~”, Elias flirted, raising an eyebrow at the slightly shorter man. “You’re looking quite handsome yourself, honey.”, Julien responded with a smirk as he looked at Elias. “Elias started to drive, the pink and orange sunset making for a beautiful scene. Julien looked at the sky, looking amazed. “The sky is pretty, isn’t it?”, Julien asked Elias quietly.

This was Elias’ chance to be both cringeworthy and smooth! 

“Not as pretty as you are, Ju.”, Elias replied, keeping his eyes on the road. Julien was just.. wow. “I.. that was pretty smooth, wasn’t it?”, Julien stammered, light pink blush visible on his cheeks. “Like always, love.”, Elias just simply shrugged as he drove. They than got quiet, just listening to the music playing on the radio. It happened to be a station of musical classics. Julien sighed in bliss, relaxing. “Je t’aime, Elias.”, Julien said confidently. “Ich liebe dich auch, Juju.”, Elias grinned at Elias. 

~

“This food tastes authentic. Are you sure we’re not in France?”, Julien asked the male sitting across from him, looking at Elias curiously. “No, we’re in England you dork, and the place we’re in right now is a family owned restaurant.”, Elias replied with a giggle and a snort. 

They ate in silence for the rest of the time at the restaurant, just enjoying each other’s presences and the comfortable silence in between them. Julien occasionally glanced up at Elias, smiling softly. After they finished eating, they paid and left the restaurant holding hands. 

“Oh, Julien, I have a question. I need to head to a nice place first before I ask this.”, Elias quickly said, holding Julien’s hand and starting to head to the boarderwalk by the beach. 

~ 

“Eliza, give it back you crusty fucking toothbrush!”, Meghan whined as Eliza ran from her and Monika. “Love, give the camera back please. She really needs it. She’s gonna record Elias proposing to Julien.”, Monika called out to her girlfriend. Eliza groaned before walking over to Meghan very slowly, handing the camera over with a grunt. 

“Don’t be so-sHHHH HERE THEY COME MEGHAN START RECORDING.”, Monika shushed them as they spotted Julien and Elias and started recoding the two walking together hand in hand. Julien had no clue about Elias’ little plan. 

“Okay. Soooo.. I have a question for you. I really do hope you say yes but I mean, if you aren’t ready you don’t have to.”, Elias replied. Elias than dug in the pocket of his jeans until he found a certain black leather box. Elias than got down on one knee and looked up at Julien. 

That’s when Julien got the hint, and tears of joy started welling up in his soft, icy blue eyes. 

“Julien Nizan. My love, my cutie, and my favorite operator. Will you take my hand and marry me?”, Elias asked with a smile, opening the box and exposing a ring, as well as giggling at Julien’s reaction. Julien leaned down and gave Elias a soft kiss on the lips, mumbling a soft “Oui. Of course.” against his lips. The crowd around them went absolutely crazy when Julien said yes, cheering for the two. “ELIAS, MY BROTHER!!”, Monika shouted. 

That night was full of sweetness, comfort, and best of all, romance.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! this will also be posted on my tumblr (@docs-stim-pistol)


End file.
